Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough (zuerst fehlübersetzt als Aeris; jap. エアリス・ゲインズブール, Earisu Geinzubūru), eine Blumenverkäuferin aus Midgar, ist eine geheimnisvolle junge Frau mit großem Potential. Aerith schließt sich Cloud an, nachdem er ihr in einer Kirche in Sektor 5 beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Als ihr Bodyguard soll er ihr zur Seite stehen, da Shin-Ra reges Interesse an ihr aufzuweisen scheint, da sie vom alten Volk abstammt. Sie wird in den Kampf um den Planeten mitreingezogen und stirbt, als sie Heilig, die ultimative weiße Magie, beschwor. Aerith ist als einzige dazu in der Lage, den Planeten vor dem Einschlag des Meteors zu schützen, den Sephiroth heraufbeschworen hatte. Dies wird durch den Einsatz der Weißen Substanz ermöglicht, die Aerith bereits zu Beginn des Spieles als Haarschmuck trägt und die bei ihrem Tod in den sogenannten Lebensstrom fällt. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII lernte sie Zack kennen, als dieser (genau wie Cloud in Final Fantasy VII) vom Himmel und damit auch durch ihre Kirche fiel. Die beiden verband ein enges Verhältnis, und obwohl sie in Final Fantasy VII ihre Beziehung mit Zack herunterspielen will, sind die beiden weiterhin gute Freunde.sie und zack lieben sich Aussehen Final Fantasy VII Aerith trägt in Final Fantasy VII ein rosa Kleid, das mit Knöpfen geschlossen wird. Dazu trägt sie eine kurze rote Jacke und braune Stiefel. Ihre Haare verschließt sie mit einer rosafarbenen Schleife, in der sie auch Heilig versteckt. Die Schleife selbst ist hellrosa und es fehlen die zwei Stoffstreifen, die in Crisis Core zu sehen sind. Um den Hals trägt sie ein schwarzes Band, welches sie lose als Schleife herab hängen lässt. Auf dem Wallmarket sieht man sie ein dunkelrotes, bodenlanges Kleid mit Shpaghetti-Trägern und V-Ausschnitt tragen, zusammen mit roten Perlenohrringen und roten High-Heels. In ihrer Kindheit trägt sie einmal ein türkisfarbenes und einmal ein beiges Kleid mit dazu passenden Schleifen. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In Advent Children behält sie ihr Final Fantasy VII Outfit, allerdings mit einigen Änderungen: ihre Jacke besitzt nun keine Schulterpolster mehr, die Reife an ihrem Oberarm sind nun durch schwarze Gürtel ersetzt worden, ihr Kleid wird nun außen von pfirsichfarbenem Saumband gerahmt und ihre Schleife ist nun doppelt gebunden. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Before Crisis trägt sie ein langes, ärmelloses Top in rot und dazu einen türkis-farbenen Rock. Es fällt allerdings auf, dass ihre Haare sehr viel kürzer sind als in Crisis Core, obwohl Before Crisis zwei Jahre nach Crisis Core spielt. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII In Crisis Core tanzt ihr Outfit nun völlig aus der Reihe, hatte sie doch vorher ihren Kleidungsstil fast vollständig auf pink gestellt: sie trägt nun ein knielanges, weiß-blaues Kleid mit einem rötlichen Unterhemd und zarte Sandalen mit einem Blumenmuster darauf. Laut einem Interview mit Tetsuya Nomura sollte dieses Outfit den Himmel und die Weite repräsentieren. Da aber Aerith Angst vor dem Himmel und anscheinend auch vor der Farbe Blau hat, ist es fraglich, warum sie also den Himmel repräsentieren sollte. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts wurde ihr Outfit aus Final Fantasy VII größtenteils beibehalten, mit Ausnahme kleinerer Änderungen wie der nun dunkleren Farbe ihres Kleides, ihrer nun dunkelroten Schleife und ihrem fliederfarbenen Gürtel mit Metallknöpfen darauf. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II wurde ihr Ouftit an das aus Before Crisis angelehnt, allerdings ist nun der Rock nun rosa. Ihr Top bekam zusätzliche Reihen weißen Stoffes und unter ihrem Rock trägt sie einen weiteren, weißen Unterrock. Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics trägt sie ein weiß-grünes, bodenlanges Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und Blusenkragen. Anstatt ihrer charakteristischen Schleife bedeckt nun ein grünes Häubchen mit weißen Streifen ihr Haar. Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy In Dissidia 012 hat sie drei Outfits zur Auswahl: ihr Outfit aus Advent Children mit etwas anderen Armreifen, ihr Crisis Core Outfit sowie eine erneuerte Version ihres früheren Amano-Outfits. Dort trägt sie ein bodenlanges blassrosa Kleid ohne Ärmel, einen blassrosa Bolero mit Puffärmeln sowie hochhackige Stiefeletten und dicke, dunkelgraue Armreife. Am Kleidsaum sowie in ihrem Dekoltée als auch auf ihren Schuhen sind silberne Verzierungen zu erkennen. Ihre Schleife ist nun sehr blass in der Farbe und besitzt eine andere Form als ihre vorherigen. Charakter Aerith ist sanft und ruhig, aber ist auch sehr stur. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, lässt sie es nicht mehr los. Allerdings ist sie sehr nachdenklich, sie vermeidet Kämpfe, so oft wie möglich, und verabscheut Gewalt. Das kann man auch an ihren Waffen sehen, mit denen man sich zwar verteidigen, aber niemanden töten kann. Sie ist überlegt und besonnen, doch ist sie genauso willensstark. Aerith erinnert oft an eine gütige Mutter, weswegen sie auch von Kadaj als auch von Cloud am Ende von Advent Children Mutter genannt wird, und sie sich darüber beschwert. Sie wirkt auf andere immer heiter und positiv, sie hegt keine Vorurteile und ist sehr offen zu anderen. Sie schafft es den kleinsten Funken Optimismus zu bewahren und über Situationen zu scherzen, die nun wirklich nicht mehr witzig sind. Von allen Charakteren aus Final Fantasy VII ist sie die ehrlichste Person der gesamten Party, sowohl zu sich selbst als auch zu anderen. Ihre Worte sind tiefgründig und voller Bedeutung. Anders als Cloud, der erst, als schon das halbe Spiel vorbei ist, erkennt, dass er sich über seine Vergangenheit belogen hat, lebt sie einfach in den Tag hinein, ohne sich zu fragen warum und weshalb. Sie akzeptiert die Dinge, wie sie sind. Sie wirkt sehr feminin, im Gegensatz zu Tifa, doch auf den Mund gefallen ist sie deshalb nicht. Sie sagt oft und gerne, was ihr durch den Kopf geht und was sie von Dingen und Situationen hält. Gerade diese natürliche Offenheit lässt andere ihre Nähe suchen, da sie wissen, dass sie sich nicht verstellen wird. Das sieht man an Aerith´s zahlreichen Verehrern: Sowohl Zack, Cloud als auch Tseng sind in sie verliebt. Tseng wird öfters von Kameraden auf seine Schwärmerei von ihr angesprochen, sowohl in Before Crisis als auch in Crisis Core. Zack ist in Crisis Core längere Zeit mit ihr zusammen, und das erste, woran er nach seinem Ausbruch aus dem Forschungslabor von Hojo denkt, ist, wie er am besten zu ihr nach Midgar gelangen kann. Cloud scheint auch in Aerith verliebt zu sein, dafür sprechen bestimmte Fakten im Spiel: * Aerith besitzt am Anfang des Spiels ca. die doppelte Anzahl an Zuneigung für Cloud * Cloud sagt am Ende des Spiels, dass er Aerith im Verheißenen Land treffen will * Am Ende von Dissidia steht Cloud mit seinem Heilig-Kristall in einem Blumenfeld * Obwohl viele sie gesehen haben müssten, wird die tote Aerith in Advent Children immer nur von Cloud gesehen. Nur Tifa kann sie beiläufig spüren, sowie Marlene und das Mädchen mit der Mogrypuppe. Auch sagten die Entwickler, dass Aerith "für immer in Clouds Herz eingraviert sei" und "dass ihr Bewusstsein (Seele) in Clouds Herz weiterlebt". * Cloud sucht, als er weiß, dass er sterben wird, in der alten Kirche ihre NäheIn jedem Spiel, welches nicht zur Compilation of FFVII gehört, kommen Cloud und Aerith stets zusammen vor bzw. einige Items von Aerith tauchen im Spiel auf * Cloud, der nie Gefühle zeigt, weint um Aerith und fragt sie, was nun aus "ihnen" werde * In Advent Children lächelt Cloud erst dann, als er erkennt, dass Aerith ihn niemals verlassen wird. Im Ending wird er zusätzlich gezeigt, wie er zu ihr ins Blumenfeld fährt * Ein früherer amerikanischer Trailer betitelt Clouds und Aeriths Beziehung als die einer "Liebe, die niemals sein konnte" * Cloud wird von Aerith ihr "Liebster" genannt Auftritte in der "Compilation of Final Fantasy VII" Before Crisis In Before Crisis hat sie nur eine Nebenrolle. Der Spieler steht zufällig an ihrem Haus, als sie von Soldaten von AVALANCHE gejagt wird. Nachdem sie zusammen durch die Slums fliehen, und nebenbei kurz ihre Materia verliert, wird sie von AVALANCHE zu ihrer Anführerin Elfé gebracht, um ihnen das verheißene Land zu zeigen. Da sie aber nicht wusste, wo es ist, kann sie ihnen nicht helfen, und Fuhito wird wütend auf sie. Elfé nimmt sie jedoch in Schutz. Nachdem auch der Spielerturk durch ihre Kirche knallt und in die Blumen fällt, bricht Elfé zusammen und sie verlassen die Kirche. Aerith wird vom Spieler nach Hause gebracht. Crisis Core In Crisis Core hat sie eine weitaus größere Rolle, ist sie dort doch mit Zack zusammen. Als dieser (wie Cloud in FFVII) durch das Dach ihrer Kirche knallt, will er ihr ihre Güte mit einem Date vergelten. Das ist auch die Stelle, wo Zack ihr ihr Haarband kauft, was nun zu ihrem Markenzeichen wird. Zack kommt nun öfters zu ihr, und weint sich auch in ihrer Kirche aus, als Angeal stirbt. Nachdem er seit dem Nibelheimvorfall in ein Labor eingesperrt war und ausbrach, auf der Flucht vor Shin-Ra ist, erinnert er sich an sie und beschließt, nach Midgar zu gehen. Er sieht sie niemals wieder, doch sie schrieb in der Zeit, wo er eingeschlossen war, 89 Briefe, nur der letzte davon erreicht ihn. Daraufhin will er zu ihr, doch vorher stirbt er. Final Fantasy VII In Final Fantasy VII ist sie einer der Protagonisten, und lebt in den Slums, einem Viertel in Midgar. Cloud trifft sie als Blumenverkäuferin, und kauft eine Blume von ihr. Später fällt er durch ihre Kirche. Nach einiger Zeit suchen sie zusammen die schwarze Substanz, um Sephiroth, den einstigen Helden von SOLDAT, daran zu hindern, Meteor zu beschwören. Der Plan scheitert, und Cloud gibt ihm die schwarze Substanz. Daraufhin verabschiedet sie sich von Cloud, um zum Tempel des Alten Volkes zu reisen und dort Heilig einzusetzen. Sie schafft es, Heilig zu beschwören, doch als Cloud sich weigert, sie umzubringen, tötet Sephiroth sie durch einen Stich durch ihr Rückrat. Nach einem Kampf gegen ein Monster JENOVAs bestattet Cloud Aerith im See des Alten Volkes. Später, als Meteor die Welt bedroht und Heilig zu schwach ist, um ihn aufzuhalten, kontrolliert sie den Lebensstrom und rettet so den Planeten. Advent Children In Advent Children ist sie zwar tot, spielt dafür jedoch eine überragende Rolle: sie ist es, die Cloud aus seiner Trauer holt, die Kranken vom Geostigma heilt und ihm die Kraft gibt, gegen Bahamut SIN zu kämpfen. Ihr wird gewaltige Kraft zugesprochen, genauso wie in der Novelle "Maiden who Travels the Planet" und "On the Way to a Smile - Case of Lifestream". Literatur Aerith taucht in zwei Romanen auf, die von Square Enix veröffentlicht wurden: Maiden who Travels the Planet (oder kurz Maiden) Dieser Roman handelt von der toten Aerith, die im Lebensstrom viele Charaktere von FFVII wiedertrifft und ihnen die Erlösung gewährt. Am Ende wird beschrieben, wie sie den Lebensstrom übernimmt und mit ihm den Planeten schützt. Die Kurzgeschichte wurde mit Nomuras "Segen" in seiner eigenen Lösungszeitschrift abgedruckt und wurde vom Autor Benny Matsuyama, dem Co-Direktor von Studio Bent Stuff und Autor zahlreicher Final Fantasy Novellen, geschrieben. On the Way to a Smile - Case of Lifestream Der Roman wurde am 16. April 2009 veröffentlicht, und berichtet über die Ereignisse der zwei Jahre zwischen FFVII und Advent Children. Der Roman beinhaltet: *Case of Denzel — Denzels Geschichte *Case of Tifa — Tifas Geschichte *Case of Tifa — Tifas Geschichte (Revised Edition) *Case of Barret — Barrets Geschichte *Case of Yuffie — Yuffies Geschichte *Case of Nanaki — Nanakis Geschichte *Case of ShinRa — ShinRas Geschichte *Case of Lifestream — Geschichte des Lebensstroms Von Case of Denzel - Denzels Geschichte gibt es sogar eine Verfilmung, diese nennt sich On the Way to a Smile - Episode Denzel. Bei einer Laufzeit von knapp 26 Minuten ist er der zweite Anime von der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, der erste war Last Order: Final Fantasy VII. Dieser Anime wird auf dem Nordamerikanischen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete vorhanden sein. Erschienen ist der Roman auschließlich in Japan, wo man sie in gebundener Ausgabe für umgerechnet knapp 13,90 kaufen konnte. Seit dem Jahr 2007 gibt es auch eine offizielle englische Übersetzung, jedoch nur die der ersten drei Geschichten. Namensherkunft Der Name Aerith hat viele Bedeutungen. Offiziell ist er ein Anagramm von "I Earth", welches ihre Verbindung zur Erde wohl am Besten ausdrückt. Auch ist die Rede von einer Transkription des Wortes "Earth", woraus "Earisu" wurde und dann auf Englisch "Aeris" gelesen wurde. "Erith" ist auch das hebräische Wort für "Blume". Aeris heißt auf Lateinisch "von der Luft". Aeris kann aber auch ein Anagramm des Wortes "Aesir" sein - nordische Götter von großer Schönheit, die geschworen haben, Midgar(d) zu beschützen. Limitbrecher Aerith hat zahlreiche Limitbrecher, die alle etwas mit der Erde, dem Planeten oder Heilung an sich zu tun haben. Ihr letzter Limitbrecher ist Große Lehre, der schon seinen Auftritt in Advent Children hatte, wo sie vom Lebensstrom aus die Menschen vom Geostigma heilt. Außer Böses Versiegeln sind eigentlich alle Limitbrecher nur auf Heilung beschränkt. Andere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts-Reihe Kingdom Hearts I left|75px Aerith trifft Sora, Donald und Goofy zusammen mit Leon, Yuffie, und Cid in der Stadt Traverse und Hollow Bastion an. Sie versorgt die Freunde oft mit Informationen über das Schlüsselschwert und die verschiedenen Welten, und erst im Manga wird deutlich, wie sehr die Protagonisten mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Im Abspann sieht man, wie sie mit Cloud wiedervereint wird. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie eine Gastrolle, wo sie wie schon in Kingdom Hearts I zusammen mit Leon, Cid und Yuffie vorkommt. Sie alle erinnern sich nicht an Sora, doch Aerith ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass sie nur ein Trugbild von Soras Erinnerungen ist. Sie wird als warmherzige Frau beschrieben, deren sanftes Erscheinen einen unbrechbaren Willen verbirgt. Kingdom Hearts II Hier hat Aerith wieder eine Nebenrolle: Sie ist diejenige, die dem Spieler Vitraga, den mächtigsten Heilzauber, gibt und dabei noch zahlreiche Informationen liefert. Am Ende, in der Sequenz für den Kampf zwischen Sora und Sephiroth sieht man sie mit Cloud, der nun Sephiroth besiegen will und ihr sagt, er wolle nicht, dass sie verletzt werde. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass sie an ihn glaubt, und sie trennen sich. Sie lebt die ganze Zeit über in Hollow Bastion. Im Abspann sieht man sie, wie sie in den Canyons auf Clouds Rückkehr wartet - als habe sie durch eine tiefe seelische Verbindung gewusst, wo Cloud gekämpft hatte... Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith hat hier einen Auftritt als ein Assist-Charakter, jedoch nur wenn sich der Spieler vorher die Demo-Version namens Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy gekauft hat. Allein durch Aerith wurde den Spielern diese Version so schmackhaft gemacht, da sie sehr exquisite Fähigkeiten besitzt, sei es den Gegner zu paralysieren, die EX-Leiste sofort aufzufüllen oder den Spieler für eine kurze Zeit unbesiegbar zu machen. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Aerith kommt in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable als spielbarer Charakter vor. Sie wird zusammen mit Cloud im Opening gezeigt Musikstücke Aerith besitzt ein eigenes Musikstück, das "Aeris´ Theme", welches stets spielt, wenn sich die Handlung um sie dreht. Abwandlungen des Stücks finden sich in den Stücken "Flowers blooming in the Church" und "The Planets Crisis". In Advent Children spielt eine Piano-Version ihres Stückes, sowie das Stück "Water", als sie in der Kirche Clouds Wunden heilt und als sein Handy im See versinkt. Ein weiteres Pianostück findet sich im Album Piano Collections. In Crisis Core heißt ihr Theme "A Flower blooming in the Slums", und wird nun mit Gitarre und Klavier unterlegt. Auch das Stück "Burden to Bear" wird mit ihr assoziiert, da es die Hintergrundmusik ihrer Kirche ist. Zwei Mal wurde ihr Theme orchestriert, einmal auf dem Album Reunion Tracks und einmal in 20020220. Desweiteren existiert eine gesungene Version des Stücks auf dem Album Suteki da Ne, gesungen von Rikki, mit dem Titel "Pure Heart". Im Album Guitar Solo Best Collections befindet sich ein Gitarrensolo ihres Stückes. Zitate *"Ich habe dir niemals einen Vorwurf gemacht. Schließlich bist du gekommen. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt." *"Warum kannst du dir nicht selbst vergeben?" *"Immer wieder die selbe Leier. Wird es nicht langsam Zeit, dass du dir selbst vergibst?" *"Nimm es einfach als eine Art... "Leon-Kompliment". Nicht?" *"Bon Appetite - mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht!" *"Gib nicht auf! Irgendwann werden wir an diese Zeit zurück denken und lachen!" *"Ich werde dann mal losgehen. Ich komme wieder, wenn alles vorbei ist." *"Nein, Cloud... was ich sagen will, ist... ich suche nach dir." *"Ich habe dreiundzwanzig kleine Wünsche, aber du kannst dir bestimmt nicht alle behalten, also fasse ich sie in einen einzigen zusammen - ich würde gern mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen." *(Über ihre Materia) "Aber meine ist besonders. Sie kann absolut gar nichts." *"Hey, das ist doch Clouds Satz! "Ich kann dich nicht mitrein ziehen, es ist zu gefährlich..." Blah, blah, blah." *"Ich lass dich nicht damit durchkommen! Diese Zukunft gehört UNS!" *"Sora, hüte deine Erinnerungen." *"Nicht kämpfen! Ihr macht die Blumen kaputt!" *"Du bist so süß, Fräulein Cloud." *"Er hat schon immer davon geträumt, sich als Frau zu verkleiden!" *"Hmmh... sag uns, wie gut Cloud und Ich zusammen passen!" Trivia *Ihr Name wurde zunächst als Aeris übersetzt, was jedoch nicht stimmt und in späteren Spielen in das richtige Aerith umgeändert wurde. *In Crisis Core schlug Zack Aerith vor, bei ihrem nächsten Treffen "mehr pink" zu tragen. Obwohl sie ablehnte, sieht man sie in FFVII, wie sie diesen Ratschlag beherzigt hat. *Da ihre Schleife in Crisis Core ein signifikantes Gehängsel aufweist, dies in einer zukünftigen Szene des Spiels allerdings fehlt, kann man daraus schließen, dass sie ihre Schleife gewechselt haben muss. Tatsächlich wird sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten mit einer türkisen, beigen, pinken, hellrosanen, roten oder gar keiner Schleife gezeigt. Dass in keiner anderen Produktion - egal ob früher oder später - eine solche Gehängselschleife gezeigt wurde, lässt auf eine sehr penible Darstellungsweise ihrer Schleife schließen. *In Crisis Core wird sie von einer Angeal-Kopie beschützt: diese Kopie ist ein Wolf mit zwei Flügeln. Das könnte eine Anspielung auf ihre Liebe zu Cloud sein, dessen Markenzeichen ein Wolf (Fenrir) ist. *Einige Zeit kursierte ein Gerücht, das "Aeris´ Theme" sei von der "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" inspiriert worden. Beide Stücke besitzen sehr ähnliche Noten, ähnliche Instrumente sowie ähnliche Akkorde. Bis heute gibt es allerdings keine offizielle Stellungnahme. *Im Spiel "Wrath of the Lich King" trifft man auf ein Blumenmädchen namens Aerith Primrose, die Aerith aus FFVII extrem ähnlich sieht. *Aerith wird nur zwei Mal mit offenen Haaren gezeigt: das erste Mal im Original FFVII nach ihrem Tod, als Cloud sie im See bestattet, und das zweite Mal im Kingdom Hearts Manga von Shiro Amano. Obwohl sich Aeriths Zopf bei ihrem Tod löst, zeigt ihr In-Game Sprite weiterhin ihre Schleife. en:Aerith Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)